The Choice
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire" she chose Frollo.. DISCLAIMER i DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. C1: the choice between good and bad

Chapter 1: The choice between good and bad

Esmeralda's POV

"_The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it _

_is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire" _

Frollo said as he leant so close too be that I could see the color of his eyes clearly. I made myself ready to spit in his face, but, I didn't understand why, I didn't spit. I really **CONSIDERED** his request. I looked at him, and I tried to imaged him as a lonely old man. Just someone who needed someone to love and care about. But I knew that he was a bad man. He tried my people as trash, he tried to burn all of us at the stake. Why would I even consider to…. Suddenly something popped up in my mind. I **COULD** give him what **HE** wanted, if he did what I **WANTED.**

"_if you promise to let my people go, I will accept your proposal_"

I whispered as I looked away from him. I now saw a girl, standing behind him. She had dark brown hairs and wore a light green dress. She looked at me with kind green eyes. Frollo was clearly shocked of this reaction. Because he felt silence for a minute. But after what felt like an eternity, he finally responded:

"_I promise I will let your people go, if you will give up your life as a Gyspy" _

his eyes glowed red in the fire of his torch. This made swallow. What was I doing? I was giving in on this crazy man! The man that tried to destroy my people. And now I **ALSO **had to promise that I will betray my people. But I had to! For the wellbeing of my people, I had to do what this bad man said. My throat was dry and I could barely swallow, so I nodded to let him know I agreed with that.

"the witch Esmeralda his seen the light! She will stay with a servant of god to learn how to stay In the light she has seen now"

With these words, Frollo took the hand of the woman with the brown hairs, and put my hand in hers. I looked at her with a slight smile. She looked nice. And maybe she could learn to love Frollo someday. I thought as I walked with the girl into the cathedral , ignoring the way the people behind me where looking at me, stunned , that I really gave in to this man's wish. But I do this for my people. I have no choice, only this way they will be saved.

"**ESMERALDA! ESMERALDA COME BACK!" **

I heard Clopin call. but I did not turn around. I knew that I would only make things worse, if I would walk towards him, to say goodbye. So I called jolly and silently walked into the cathedral, Knowing that I made the right choice….

The first chapter of a brand new story! I hope I fixed the spelling and grammar errors good enough for you!

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


	2. C2: The Corset

Chapter 2: The corset

_**Esmeralda's POV **_

When everyone had gone home, I went with the girl to her house. I wouldn't see Frollo again until the day of our wedding. I shuddered when I heard that he wanted to marry as soon as possible, but was glad when the girl said I first have to learn how a normal woman lived. I wasn't quite sure if she made an insult ore a compliment now. So I decided to ignore the remark for once. When we entered her house, I suddenly heard bleating, coming from behind me. This made me suddenly realize that my pet goat was still with me.

"Is he yours?"

The girl asked with a small smile to the goat behind me. I nodded, not quite sure if I should speak to her. What if she was even worse than Frollo?

_Was that even possible?_

I thought as I looked at the girls face. She didn't look like she was strict. But appearance can deceive. I already knew that. I had learned that on a very young age. When I was seven, I nearly got home with a man who was known as a terrible man. He had more than eight women possessed, and all of them had run away, because he only thought about sex. Clopin had saved her in the nick of time, by saying that she was already with him.

From that day on, they had been more than just friends. We were merely in love. And I even thought about marrying him. But when I met Phoebus, I didn't know what to think anymore. Phoebus was a warm carrying man, with a good sense of humor. But he worked for Frollo, until he rescued that family out of that burning mill. From that moment on I really imaged him as my husband.

"I'm sorry, but the goat can't stay, you have to send him back to the court of miracles"

The girl said as she showed me a sad smile.

"But, if you wane explain yourself to your people, this can be an opportunity"

The girl now gave me a pencil and a note. I carefully took it and write something down in our own language, so nobody who could intercept the message, would know what it says. Only I knew what I wrote down.

_Hey you guys. _

_I'm sorry I accepted Frollo's proposal, but I saw no other choice to save you all from the flames of this world. Don't fret over me I will be fine. Take care of your own safety and take care of another place to hide the court of miracles. This way you all will be saved. My fate will be in the hands of the man we all hate the most, but don't try to save me, that will only case you more problems. _

_Don't write me back; ore try to contact me otherwise_

_Love Esmeralda _

_Ps: would you please take care of Djali? I can't take care of him anymore. _

_Maybe until someday, from Esmeralda _

"Alright Djali, take this to the court of miracles"

I said as I attached the note to the color of Djali. The little goat bleats once and then jumps away. I followed him with my eyes, until he disappeared around the corner. After he was gone, I turned to the girl behind me.

"Alright mistress, what now"

I asked with a small smile on my face

"_Mistress, I gotta remember that one!"_

I thought as the girl showed me a plate with some eggs with bacon. I looked at it, and suddenly I felt my stomach growl. I hadn't even noticed it was already past dinnertime.

"I think we should eat first, and then you can take a bath and put on some new clothes"

She said as she made a plate with eggs and bacon for herself as well. I looked down at my clothes now. I was still wearing the white dress that I needed to wear for the burning thing. I nodded and picked up a piece of egg with my hand.

"Byedeway, my name is femke"

The girl said as she picked up a knife and fork to eat her own eggs with bacon. She looked at me with a stern look. I knew she mean I wasn't allowed to eat with my hands. But I didn't know better than to eat with my hands. How did she want me to eat then?

"would you please use fork and knife?"

Femke asked as she handed me my fork and knife. I took them from her and looked at them with a stunned look. we always ate with our hands at the court of miracles. What was wrong with eating with your hands? Did she expect me to eat with my feet? I looked at my feet now. They were quit clean for someone who walked on her bare feet the whole day, but still I didn't think I would eat with them.

Femke seemed to notice that I had trouble with my fork and knife, because she got

up and tried to help me.

"if you hold it like this, then you will be able to eat with it"

Femke showed me how to hold my cutlery, before she got back to her own plate. Now I tried to eat with fork and knife. I looked at femke who already finished her lunch and waited for me to finish. I tried to eat as quickly as possible without choking on my food.

"It is not proper for a lady to gobble"

femke said as she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"bwut you arrady fwinhisht"

I said with my mouth full food. Femke now slapped her forehead and made a silence pray. I looked at her with a stunned look now. Why was she suddenly praying? what did I do wrong this time?

"whatts the mattel tlis tlime?"

I asked as I took the last bite of my lunch. Femke looked at me with a slight smile as she rubbed my hair.

"Nothing, It is only...you can't eat with your hands, ore gobble like that once you married Frolo, you need to learn how to behave yourself propperly"

She said as she places her stuff in the sink, and walked upstairs.

"Finish your dinner on your own tempo and then you can get upstairs to take a bath"

she said while walking upstairs. I started to eat with the fork and knife again, once I was done eating, I walked upstairs to look for the bathroom. I looked into the first two rooms and find out this were bethrooms. I guess one of them would be for me, once it was time to go to beth. The next room was a spare room for when she had guests. The door of the next room was wide open and Femke was standing in it, obvious making things ready for my bath. I gulped, not knowing if I really wanted her to give me a bath.

**Femke's POV **

I sighted and took the dishes into the sink. I would wash them up later on. First I had to take care of a child. I looked at Esmeralda still busy with her lunch. she looked hopeless, without any awareness of what awaited her when she married Frollo. He was a cruel man, without feelings like love ore compassion. He raised poor little Quasimodo like he was a monster. And he wasn't, he was just a boy with a handicap, was that so bad?

I thought as I got upstairs to make her bath ready. Maybe if I got some more time, I could prepare her for her life properly. Because a month is too little time to learn a ,gypsy girl who hadn't had a normal life before, to be a normal was just **IMPOSSIBLE**!

"femke, do I really need to get a bath?"

Esmeralda asked as she came into the bathroom as well. she looked at the tools in the room. There was a large tub in the middle of the room. on a shelf behind were a lot of bottles on display. next to the tub was a folding screen, for when you needed to undress. I carefully took her hand and brought her to the folding screen. I knew she had to this. So without saying another word I led her behind the dresser and started to undress her. She didn't struggle, but I could clearly see she didn't aproved it either.

"can I please wash up myself? I really don't like it when people are staring at me when I wash myself"

I said a bit grumpy.

" Do you know how things work around here then?"

She asked with a playfull smile. I looked around, looking for anything that seemed semilliar to the bathroom we had at the gypsy camp. But It all looked very diffrent from our bathroom. I carefully shook my head and now let her place me in the tub. After that, she picked one of the flacons out of the shelf and started to wash me up. I didn't tried to resist because I knew she meant well. I only started to resist if she scrubbed me to harsh.

**"AU! your scrubbing me to harch bitch!" **

I snapped at her. Femke now rolled her eyes and kept scrubbing me.

"watch your tone young lady, Frollo will not allow such street language"

femke reprimanded me, while she keps washing me up. I tried to help her the best I could so she would stop scrubbing me so harsh

"This is why Frollo asked me to take care of you while he makes everything ready for the wedding, he knew you would need some guidence to become a propper lady"

Femke told me as she handed me a towl so I could dry myself off, while she cleaned the mess I made with resisting her.

"Then he certainly knows who he asked?"

I asked with a smile as I wiped myself dry and walked behind the dresser to get myself dressed again. But when I wanted to reach for my own clothes, I saw they were gone! and Instead of my regualar clothes there were some clothes that were certainly not mine.

"Femke, were did you put my clothes?"

I asked while I kept looking for them. She must have put them somewere else so they wouldn't get wet.

"I will wash them up first, I put a new dress for you on the dresser, as well as some clean underpants"

I took the underpants and put them on first. They were not match diffrent of my normal underpants, but then there was the dress. I put the corset away, I didn't wanted to wear that hidious thing! It only made you gasp for air. It was purple with nice bows on the lower side of the dress.

_"Well, at least it isn't pink ore something like that" _

I thought as I started to get the dress on me. But before I could do so Femke came back and saw my corset was still lying on the dresser.

**Femke's POV **

When I finished cleaning up the mess from bath time I saw Esmeralda was already halfway dressed. But she didn't saw the corset, ore she didn't wanted to wear it. I knew she had no choice, Frollo wouldn't allow her to get outside without wearing it.

"Okay Esmeralda, Come here please, i will put the corset on"

I said while putting it on her wrist. I sure hope she wasn't going to struggle, because that would only make things worse. luckely for me whe already wore her new special underpants, if she was going to resist ore even try to get away from me the new underpants would put her to sleep immidiatly. She indeed started to struggle, but she didn't tried to get away from me. I carefully lied a hand on her shoulder so she would calm down, before I would raise the lines. That way they would not be scared if I tied on her corset.

"I Hate this! can't I just wear the dress only?"

Esmeralda complained. I shook my head as I tried to raise the lines. I hears Esmeralda hiss in pain as I did so, as a sign she wasn't used to a corset. But I knew she had to wear it, because Frollo wouldn't tolerate it elsewise.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't wear this all the time, this hurts..."

she stammed as i tied it up and helped her with the dress.

"I will put it off after a while for a few weeks so you can get used to it slowly, but after a while i'm afraid you will have to accept it, because Frollo will be very strict about it"

I said as I filled some buckets with the filtfy water and thrown them outside. After that I picked up a vase and walked to the door to get some new water from the well.

**Esmeralda's POV **

"Do I need to go with you?"

I asked a little unsure. At one hand I didn't wanted to go outside dressed like this, but at the other hand I was longing for a walk, because I wasn't used to stay between four walls for very long. We somethimes had to stay inside the court of miracles for a while because that was safer, but then we always walked threw the camp and played together there. It was not in a gypsies nature to stay between four wals for to long. instead of giving a answer, she opened the door for me and waited until I had picked up my vase.

_"I guess that means: Yes I have to go outside in the stupit dress" _

I thought as I picked up my vase and followed her outside threw the front door...

That was the thirt chapter! I hope you liked it! I was already halfway finished with this one so that's why I could update so quick. The next Chapter is also already halfway threw so I will update very soon.

Thanks Leslie The Sorceress and Aguna for the first two Revieuws! I really appriciate it when people revieuw nicely to me!

**THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP REVIEUWING PEOPLE! **


	3. C3the best thing about getting maried is

chapter 3: the best thing about getting marries is...

**Esmeralda's POV **

I now walked behind femke and looked around with a curious look. I lived in this town for a long time now,but this was the first time I walked threw it like one of the normal ladies. The ones Frollo had always had spoken of like they were the only ones worty enough to live here. Femke smiles too me from time to time. This way she made sure I wasn't going to run for it when she didn't payed attention.

_"not that i could ever get away dressed like this" _

I thought as i too another glace at my new purple dress with the nice bows on the lower side. And then there was that underwear Femke had handed me...I could feel something was up with that as well. Somethimes, as I rubbed my butt against each other, then I felt something sting. Like a needle ore something, that was stinging in my butt.

_"maybe she will make it come out when i don't listen to her, so i better be carefull with resisting her" _

I thought as i got in line with femke and the other ladies from town. I looked around me as we came closer to the well. To my surprise, there were no gypsies with music. Normally there was always someone playing music here, because here was always some public.

_"maybe they moved to another town because it is safer there, like I told them to..." _

I thought now. it was our turn to get water now. I looked at the well and pulled my nose in the air. The water looked like it as already used. it was brown and i could swear i saw some insects driving in it.

"Femke, is the meant to be our drinking water?"

I asked carefully. I really didn't wanted her to get mad at me, because i didn't know what she would do with me then. But I was also curious about the things that seemed to be "Normal" for them.

"yeah, is there a problem with the water of the well then?"

Femke asked with a cursious look. I think she knew some of our rules, but i wasn't sure, so i just nodded and told her that we never drink stagnant water, because that water was full of basisls and other unclean things.

"i'm sorry, but is only allowed to get water from here"

Femke said with a kind smile. I nodded and helped her to get the water into the vases so we could take it home. I saw femke looking at me with a smile from time to time. I know she was checking on me again, but i didn't felt the need to get away from here anymore. In fact, i will feeling a undiscripeble feeling too stay close to her so i could learn everything she knew.

When we returned home, femke started to make preparations for dinner. I tried to help her as good as possible, because cooking was normally my job as well.

"your a good cook, that's one thing we can get of the to do list"

Femke said with a smile on her face. I smiled as I raised my potato peeler.

"i always needed to do this as well when i was still a gypsy"

I said as i ticked with the thing on the point of her nose. I loved the way she looked at me when she was stunned.

_"she looks match better this way" _

i thought with a smile on my face. Femke seemed to notice that i was smiling to myself and gave me a teasing push.

"stop that!"

She called with a teasing smile. Suddenly i heard a strange sound coming from femke's pols. She looked at it and pushed on something i couldn't see. After that she took my hand and gestured her to come with me. I got with her with a stunned look. we got too the bethroom were she lied me on the beth and pulled out me underpants.

"what are you going to do too me?"

I asked a little afraid. what was she going too do with me? didn't I payed enough attention to her lessons? ore did I something else that made her angry?

"this is just so you don't get the need to run away from me and all this new things..."

Femke said as she pulled me on my side and pushed the injection in my butt. I hissed because it pained me a bit. I did not dare to say anything about it,out of fear that I would get another painfull injection.

"you get this injection every hour"

Femke explained as she removed the injection and put the underpants back in place. I looked at her with big pleading eyes now. I didn't wanted an injection every hour. And I knew this always worked on clope, if I wanted him to do something for me.

"it is for your own good dear, try to understand that, and stop with the puppy eyes"

She said as she gave me a playfull push before we got down again and continued to peel the patatoes.

"can't you give me three in the morning and three at noon instead? I hate injections"

I asked a little curious. Femke now counted on her fingers and looked at me with a kind smile.

"well, then it would be 6 in the morning and 6 at noon"

She said with a playfull smile. I looked down defeated now. I knew that was even worse then one injection a hour.

"will it start immidiatly when i wake up?"

I asked carefully now. Femke nodded with a sad smile and looked at the pot with patatoes. I also looked at the pot and smiled dissapointed.

"I suddenly wish I had let myself gotten burned at that stake"

I finally said as i got up. Femke looked at me with a stunned look.

**Femke's POV**

"so, your giving up just because of the injections?"

i asked with a challenging tone in my voice. I knew she had a hard time because of them, but i had never thought she would give up because of them.

"yeah, i rather burn then get another one of those...things"

She said as she made her way too the door.

" and do you think your people will aprove that? Thanks too you he doesnt hunt them down anymore, if you break his heart by leaving him he will hunt you down again... and then i will not be there to help you again!"

with that i walked to the toilet. I didn't liked it to be hard on people like that. But i knew i had to becuase it was for her own sake and that of her people this time.

"I...I think they will understand when i explain"

She said with a trembling voice. I could defently hear she was unsure about herself now. so i knew i had won.

"I think they don't, Listen... I know this is hard... But running away from it isn't going to help you"

I said as i put a hand on her arm.

"and now i really need to go to the toilet"

She said as she run into the toiletroom. I looked at her with a smile when i saw that. She was really fun to live with, but i wasn't sure about the injection thing, that sounded a little scary.

_"But maybe I can get used to it as well, just like the corset"_

I thought as I helped Femke with the carrots next. It was just like she knew this was my favorite food! Carrots and patatoes were my favorite food in the world! As I kid I always wined by my mother until she tried to buy us some. This was very hard because Frollo tried to forbid everyone to sell their things to us Gypsies. And my mother was a very honored Gypsy, she would **NEVER EVER** steal things from others.

Most Gypsies had launched at her because she refused to steal, but most of our people didn't wanted to steal as well. My best friend Clopé stole a apple once. when my mother found out that Apple had been stolen, she immediately told his mother, and her right to go to the stall to pay for the apple, he had returned and he had to say he was sorry that he had stolen from the man.

_"Were not the kind of gypsies that steal from others, and I never wanne see you steal again, ore your grounded for life young man!" _

his mom had told him with angry look on her face. Clopé had nodded, and whatever his friends did, he never stolen again. I had always looked up to Clopé, not only because he was match older then I was, but also because he tried to work for his money instead of stealing it. Like it said not everyone in our camp was working for their money like Clopé and I had done back in the days. There were also some shady characters that begged for their money with a eyepatch ore a wooden leg they got somewere so they looked pathetic. That way people would give them their money, without them having to do a thing for it.

"alright, everything is set for dinner"

Femke suddenly said. I looked up and saw I must have been dreaming al this time, because the carrot I was cleaning was halfway gone.

"I think that one is clean now"

Femke said with a teasing smile. I smiled as well and placed the carrot on top. Femke put some water in the pot and put it on the fire so it could cook...

the days got on like this. Femke learned me how to cook, how to knit how to wash and hang laundry, and of course I had to learn to read, write and count. But it was the most difficult lessons in manners. There were so many rules. It was really hard to recall them all. But Femke tried to help me in the best of her ability. One night when Femke had brought me to bed, I suddenly heard the door.

"Why Juge Frollo, what a pleasant suprise"

I heard the voice of Femke call from downstairs. I wanted to go down, but Femke had told me to go to sleep. I didn't wanted to disobey here, But I was also wondering what my groom to be wanted from her. So I snuck downstairs in my pajamas, so i could overhear them talk.

"and how is she doing"

The Icy voice of the judge asked. I shivered by the idea we would be married in a few weeks. But Femke was right, if i wanted to safe my people, I had to do this!

"She is doing very well, but I don't think she will be ready for it in three weeks"

My friend said with a very stern voice. I looked up when I heard this. She didn't think I could make it in that time? What was she planning to do?

_"ofcourse! she tries to get more time!" _

I thought as I tried to get closer so I could clearly hear what they were saying.

"How match more time do you think you'll need to get the child to do your bidding?"

Frollo asked sternly. I think he was quit irritated by the fact I wasn't ready by the time he had planned it.

"I don't know, she is trying, I can really see she tries her best to listen to me and try things the good way, but she has a really hard time doing so, because she isn't used to the corset and the lack of time outside"

Femke told him. So she was really trying to get more time! I prayed it would buy it! Maybe we could first spent more time outside.

"Is there is no way to educate, her all over again? I know you aren't from here, so you must know some way to do that!"

Frollo suddenly asked. I was stunned when I heard this. Femke was not from here? What did he meant with that? were was she from then?

"How did you find out I wasn't from this time?"

The stunned voice of Femke suddenly asked. This stunned me even more. She wasn't from this time? were was she from then? I tried to get even closer to get the answer right. But I wasn't aware the threshold cracked a bit. The crack suprised me so that I couldn't get away, and Before I knew it Femke stood there, with Frollo behind her.

**Femke's POV **

"Esmeralda, what are you doing here?"

I asked with a suprised look in my eyes. Was she spying on us? what did she hear?

"I...I was on my way to...the toilet when I heard you talking...I...I'm sorry...I didn't meant to...But..."

She wanted to go upstairs again, but I knew I had to act. She had done something that was strictly against the rules. But at the other hand she appoligized already... I quickly made up my mind, grabbed her arm and yanked her with me upstairs...

that was the next chapter already! I hope you liked it! It was a clifhanger. First I didn't know How I wanted to let this story go. But then this came in my mind. What If her real name was Feria and she came from a epic future? I hope It will work out the way I planned it.

If you have suggestions what the story now needs to get even more epic I will hear that with pleasure. But I'm **NOT** going to change the plot line ore something like that!

I don't know how Frollo knew I wasn't from this time yet so the answer to that question will be answered in one of the next chapters.

**THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP REVIEUWING PEOPLE! **


	4. Chapter 4: the future of feria

Chapter 4: The future of Feria...

**Feria's POV**

Once I closed the door of her room behind us I dared to ask her.

"Did you hear everything we said?"

Esmeralda waited a bit before she nodded. I smiled and placed her on the Beth. I wasn't going to punish her because she already apologized. But I wanted to tell her the truth, before I would tell it to Frollo. Maybe she would understand why I was here, and maybe it would also help her to accept her fate...

"alright then, my Real name is Feria and I'm actually from the year 2013, I came here with a time machine to solve a problem a few years earlier. but the time machine send me to the wrong time and now the damn thing is broken so now I'm stuck in this time for a while, until they can repair the damage"

I told her as I started to tuck her in.

"that's when I came upon you and Frollo. That wasn't the direct problem that I had to solve but It was a part of the job I had. So I asked Frollo to become your supervisor, if you agreed to marry him. You did and that's how you came in this household"

I ended my story. I now saw Esmeralda was looking at me with a open mouth. I think she wasn't getting what I just told her just yet. But when it dawned on her, I had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream...

**Esmeralda's POV**

I looked at my new friend with a open mouth. The story she had told me was so crazy I couldn't believe it yet. She was from the future? and she was stuck here until she found a way to get back to her own time?

_"That's why she said she was sorry, but there was no place else were we could water legally"_

I suddenly remembered she told me that at the well. She must have seen it was filthy as well, but there was nowhere else we could get water without getting arrested for acting like a gypsy. Now everything she told me after that became clear to me. She had know so match about the future because that's were she is from! I opened my mouth now, ready to scream it out. But femke places a hand on my mouth so I couldn't.

"don't freak out please! I still haven't told Frollo this!"

She soothed me.

"But how could Frollo have known you weren't from this time period? and what is it like there?"

I asked all at once now. So many question came into my head now. What was the future like? Did people still act mean towards the gypsies? ore could we finally all life in peace?

"there are 3 options how he could have known it: 1. I have said something I couldn't possibly have known, 2. he guessed it from the way I looked when he first saw me ore 3. he was bluffing and I felt for it"

Femke said with a stern look on the blankets. She wasn't answering the other questions so I asked them again.

"we live in peace with the gypsies in our time, do there aren't match gypsies left since there have been a few wars in which many died, that and you can't tell the different anymore they live in houses among the other people just like we are, and for the record, I don't believe all the ridiculous prejudices about gypsies being thieves and such"

Femke said with a kind smile on her face. I smiled as well, and lied down now. Femke gently kissed my cheek and brushes my hair from my face before she headed down again.

"By the way, is it okay if I keep calling you Femke?"

I asked before she could exit the room. Femke looked up now and smiled at me gently.

"I think that's for the best, no one else can know were I'm really from"

She said with a gently smile.

"now try to get some sleep, I will talk to Frollo to get you more time"

She said while closing the door behind her. I lied down and tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't. This whole story was still sounding strange in my ears. I wondered how she came here. I had heard she used a Time machine, but what exactly was that? And when would she return? Will I ever see her again if she goes back?

All this questions spooked threw my head as I finally felt asleep.

_Esmeralda's Dream_

_Esmeralda was standing in a enormous city of wooden houses. That was how she imaged the future houses. Femke was standing before one of the houses, with a well with clean water besides her. She looked a bit different from how she looked like here, because she wore a trouser and a pair of pants. I also saw a lot of other people without faces standing next to her. They were all kind to her and Femke seemed very happy with them._

_But suddenly a enormous wooden cage that looked like a outside toilet came to stand in the middle of the city. Femke stepped in it and suddenly changed into the girl I knew. In a last flash I saw her standing in this room, rocking a baby girl into her arms that looked an awful lot like me! Was that what Frollo meant with "educating her all over again? was this some kind of warning of what was going to happen?_

_"end dream"_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

I screamed as I woke up. For a split second I didn't knew were I was and I started to panic. Quickly I got up and looked around to search for my clothes, But when I saw my new dress it all came back to me. I was in the household of Femke who's real name was Feria. She came from the future to prevent something from happening and was now stuck her until she could return to her own time.

_"Man, that dream was so real I almost forgot were I was and who I'm supposed to be now"_

I thought as I lied down again. I didn't knew if I was supposed to get up myself, and I didn't wanted her to get mad at me. The injections that prevented me from running away and screaming were already painful so I don't want to know how the ones will be that will punish me.

**Femke's POV**

"good morning Esmeralda, time to get up"

I said as I opened the door of her room. Esmeralda was already sitting straight up, and looked fully awake. I had heard her scream just a few second ago, so I think she wasn't sleepy anymore after a nightmare

"Morning Femke, had a nice evening?"

She asked while I placed her on her side for her morning injection. I knew she hated this but I had no choice. I had to obey Frollo. He had told me that this evening:

_"You will find a way to educate that girl all over again, you better obey me, ore you will burn at the stake just like she did"_

I still heard his voice calling. I heard Esmeralda hiss in pain as I placed the needle in her but. I tried to smile carefully at her as I walked into the bathroom and made her bath ready.

**Esmeralda's POV**

"I heard you screaming just now, are you all right?"

I heard the voice of Femke calling from the bathroom. I blushed a bit, realizing I must have screamed so hard she had heard me downstairs. Maybe the neighbours had even heard me scream. I hope they didn't think Femke was trying to kill me here, because she was very nice to me.

"Yes ,I'm fine, I...I just had a bad dream"

I confessed as I tried to move. But the injection hurt so match that I couldn't. I hissed again as I turned back into my old position. Femke came in again and smiles before she removed the injection before she lifted me up and walked with me to the bathroom.

"were was the nightmare about? was it about yesterdays events?"

She asked with a worried look as she helped me to undress. My new pyjama was white with a nice bow on the neck. Just like yesterday I let her lift me into the tub and struggled when she started to scrub me. When she handed me my dress I saw It was white with a hat this time.

"what is this for? can't I wear tesame dress twice?"

I asked while she raised my corset. It was tight But it wasn't as match as a problem as yesterday. luckily for her I'm someone who can get used to new things very easily. If it had been Clopé, she would have had a match bigger problem because he wasn't so good in getting used to new things.

"you can normally, but it's Sunday today, so we go to the church for the Sunday Mass"

Femke explained with a stern look at me.

"But I don't know how to behave myself in a church, I never learned how to pray and such things!"

I said a bit shocked. I knew I was going to mess this one up! This was one of these things I never learned and never wanted to learn. The "normal" people go to the church every Sunday and you can't work on that day either. We always just worked on Sunday because we wouldn't have any food if we didn't . Not that any of us was a Christen as they called it.

"You have been in a church before right? Frollo told me he once tried to lock you into one"

Femke asked curious now. I nodded and thought of that one time I had been in a church. I had seen many people, they had kneeled down before statues of a woman and her newborn son and prayed. I had heard one of them pray from the place I had stood, and it all sounded very nice. He just talked, just like everyone else. He asked for a son, on who they could pass the mill and their animals. I still remember smiling at him because I was sure he would get what he wanted, because he was always very nice to our people, and all the others as well.

"Just do what I do and you don't have to worry about a thing"

Femke said as she helped me into a pair of shoes and put on my head. I really didn't liked the head, nor the shoes. the shoes pinched my feet, and then there was the hat! I don't know how girls can like them so match, because I don't like it at all! I looked around as all the townspeople walked towards the Notre dame. Quasimodo was already ringing the bells again, and I wondered if I was allowed to go and visit him after the morning mass.

_"Femke, do you think we can visit Quasimodo after morning mass?"_

I whispered to my friend as we both sat down at the first bench before the altar. Femke placed a hand on her lips and shook her head.

_"we aren't and you can't mention his name here, according to Frollo he is a unholy demon ore something like that"_

Femke whispered back. I looked at her with a shocked look. I wasn't even allowed to talk about him? what was that for nonsense?

"why not! the man didn't do anything wrong!"

I suddenly screamed as I got up. Femke now looked at me with a stern look now. But I didn't listened to her anymore. I walked to the northern stairs that led to the bell tower. I wanted to see how he was doing! I had to make sure he would be alright as well! He was a gypsy after all, and Frollo had told me he would let my people go I agreed to marry him, and Quasimodo was a gypsy, so he had to be fine as well. If he wasn't, Frollo was going to pay. After all I agreed to marry him on the one condition all gypsies would be free to go. Quasimodo's mom had been a Gypsie, so that means he was ass well, and If Frollo kept his promise, Quasimodo was free to go as well... As I continued to climb the stairs Femke came up behind me and suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Esmeralda, morning mass is about to start, we have to get down, ore we will be late"

Femke said as she looked at me with a angry stare. I knew she was right, and I knew I already had a problem for disobeying her downstairs and talking about Quasimodo was had been forbidden by Frollo himself.

_"maybe you better obey her now, before your dream with the baby girl that looked like you will come true, maybe this is what caused that"_

A little voice in my head told me. I knew it was right, but that means I would never see him again, and Quasimodo had become a very dear friend to me.

"Please, I only wanne see how he is doing"

I now begged. I knew begging was something only gypsies do according to Frollo, But i had to try it! It was the only way I would see him again, even if it is for a little time.

"I know how badly you want this but..."

She signed and looked down to see if anyone was coming up behind them. Then she looked back at me with a stern nod.

"Hurry okay, we have 10 minutes precisely to say "Hi" and go back to out places before anyone noticed"

She said as she let go of my arm. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could in my new dress. Hopefully his door wasn't locked, because then I would never be able to see him, because then I would have to ask for the key. And Frollo had strictly forbidden to see him!

_"Thank goodness the door isn't locked, now hoping he isn't busy"_

I thought as I pushed the door open in a crack. I didn't saw him at first, and I began to think he maybe had a chance to flee with the other gypsies. Ore he had gone back to bed to rest up a bit. But when I pushes the door further open I saw he sat at his table, and he was busy with his wooden village.

**Quasimodo's POV**

I heard the door opened in a crack, and first I thought it was my master coming for breakfast. But when I got up to greet him I saw It was a beautiful, familiar looking girl in a white dress. She wore a white hat with a ribbon on the side and a white dress also with a ribbon on it. I came closer to see if I could recordnice her then. And when I did so, my mouth felt open from astonishment.

"Esmeralda? Is that really you in there?"

I asked in disbelief. She had changed in the 2 days I hadn't seen her. She was wearing a normal dress like all other woman in town, she looked like she had washed up herself and then her hair! someone had tied it up in a bun! But despite the new look it was still her! still tesame kind eyes, and red lips.

"Hello my friend, it is so good to see you, how are you doing?"

She asked with tesame sweet voice.

"Well, as long as I stay up in the bell tower were I belong, Frollo treats me a lot nicer"

I said as I beamed at her. She looked beautiful, even more beautiful then In her Gypsy outfit. I preferred to let her wear her hair loose, but that was only my opinion.

"and how are you doing, you look well"

I said. I really waned to say she looked beautiful, but she was engaged now! I couldn't say something like that to a engaged woman! Esmeralda smiled and took one of my big hands in her two smaller ones

"'I am doing well, thanks to a great supervisor I met when Frollo took me in"

She told me as she looked at the door. Was that supervisor here as well? Was she only to afraid to come in? I looked at the door to see if I could maybe see her. But there was no sign of another person in the room, ore out there.

**Esmeralda's POV**

"'I am doing well, thanks to a great supervisor I met when Frollo took me in"

with these words I looked at the door to see if Femke maybe had followed me up, But apparently she was still waiting there for me to come back. I had hoped she had followed me, so she could meet Quasimodo as well.

This way he would immediately meet another person. Until now he only knew Phoebus, Frollo and Diali and me ofcource! Ofcource Diali was a goat, and not a person so he didn't really count. But for me every new person he would meet that wasn't going to be afraid of him was good.

"Esmeralda! Your time is up dear, we have to go back now"

Femke's voice suddenly called from downstairs. I looked at the door and realized she had just said I only had ten minutes! The time flies if your happily chatting with someone! I quickly got up and walked to the door. But just when I was about to go, I heard Frollo's Voice as well.

"Is Esmeralda up with Quasimodo ado I told you she couldn't visit him again?"

I froze as I knew this was bad! Frollo wasn't supposed to find this out!

"I have to go now my friend, and I won't be able to visit you again anytime soon, but I'll be fine, Promise, stay cool okay?"

I whispered to Quasimodo who looked at me with widen eyes as well. He nodded and I quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek before I walked downstairs. I knew I was going to get in trouble for this, But now I could be sure Quasimodo was doing fine as well. With that thought I walked downstairs. When I was halfway down the staircase I suddenly froze in my tracks. I heard Femke was talking to Frollo and they were talking about me!

"I told you! You can't handle her if she is at this age! she is to stubborn!"

Frollo's Icy voice said. I felt I chill running down my back, when I heard him saying this, and again I had to think about the dream of Femke rocking that baby girl in her arms that looked a awful lot like me!

"I'm doing what I can! and the only thing she now wanted was to see her friend was doing alright"

Femke exclaimed. I smiled when I heard that, she was trying to protect me. I didn't know what Frollo was trying to, but I was sure It wasn't anything good.

"I Tell you, sooner ore later she will try to escape and you can't stop her then, so I give you the choice, ore you do as I told you to, ore I'll search for another supervisor who will obey me without question"

His icy voice told my friend. I now walked down the corner and looked at her with a sad look. So I had to accept it, ore I would lose my friend forever! Not that I wouldn't as soon as the Time machine thing was fixed, but that could take some time, this wouldn't...

"you better do as he says, I don't wanne lose you"

I quietly said. Femke now looked at me with a stunned look. I don't think she had ever thought I was already so attached to her. Frollo at the other hand looked like he already knew this was going to happen. He smiled at me with a cruel look in his eyes, knowing that he won.

"You know there is no way back when you get the first one, right? You'll be educated all over again and you will totally forget about the gypsies"

I gulped and then nodded. I had no choice, I already promised Frollo to marry him, so I couldn't back down now.

"Morning mass will start now, so it will start after that"

Frollo said I nodded and walked past Femke to sit down. Femke stayed and looked back at him with a over thinking look.

**Femke's POV**

"what If they come to get me back to my own time?"

I suddenly asked Frollo, who turned around with a stern look now. I had thought he would get really mad at me for asking such a question here. But he didn't, he looked at the statue of Maria and her son Jesus with a over thinking look. I think he didn't know what to do then. I was the only one that could help him with Esmeralda, because Esmeralda was already attached me.

"_you better do as he says, I don't wanne lose you"_

Those words had struck me like lightning, I had never thought she would have said that. Not now, not ever! She was a stubborn one, and I knew she really liked her life with the other gypsies. But I seemed like she also liked the life I gave her, even do the injections weren't her thing, she liked me as a friend and as her caretaker! that meant a lot for me, because I had never thought she would get attached to me so soon. I had thought it would take a lot of time to win her trust. But instead of that she accepted me as her caretaker, even so far that she didn't wanted to think about losing me!

"If they come to get you, report to me, I will ask the archdilon for advice for this situation, if your okay with that"

He asked me with a stern look. I nodded and smiles at Esmeralda next to me. She nodded at me with a big grin

on her face. I think she hoped she could come with me to my world, and I had to admit that would be cool. I really started to like her company, Not only as an ordinary friend, but also as a kind of daughter ...

It is true, she isn't my daughter in blood, but she was very dear to me, just like my own children were back home...

_"home"_

That word started to sting me for some reason. As If the future wasn't my only home anymore...As if the past was also my home now, because I also had a home here, and a child, Esmeralda...

I knew I would never see her again when I returned to the future...But I also knew I couldn't take her away from this place, because this was her real home...

"_Maybe you should ask her if she wants to stay here ore go with you to the future"_

A voice in my head told me. I studied Esmeralda's face during morning mass, hoping to see something that would tell me she wants to go with me to my world. But the only thing I saw was her nearly falling asleep during the preach.

**Esmeralda's POV**

After Frollo was done with us we got into the church were morning mass was about to start. During the first part of the mass I sat up straight and I try to listen to the story from the Gospel, that the archbishop was reading, but during the preach , I just could not keep my eyes open. It was a very long story about things that happen in this world that God had forbidden, bla bla bla... I knew I was supposed to listen, but considering I was already in trouble, I closed my eyes and tries to sleep a bit...

"You know your not supposed to fall asleep during the preach right?"

Femke asked me with a teasing smile after morning mass ended. I smiled back at her as we both walked back to her temporary home.

"I know, but considering I'm already deep in trouble for going to see Quasimodo even do you told me I shouldn't I thought: well, I can also try and get some sleep now I still can"

I told her with a bright smile on her face. When I was still in the court of miracles, I was famous for me hilarious comebacks, and I still worked, because I could clearly see Femke tried her best to hide a smile.

"Well, even do your getting that Injection, you have to keep watching yourself young lady"

She told me with a warning glace. I nodded, looking down In shame of myself. Ofcource I still had to watch myself, even if I was already in trouble. Now I would only get more trouble...

"If you promise me you don't do it again, I will act like nothing happened this time"

Femke said with a little wink to me. I nodded as we both walked to the front door of the house

"Esmeralda? is that you?"

I jumped When I suddenly heard this familiar voice behind me. I turned around with a jerk, only to see Clopé standing behind me. He was wearing his usual clothes and a stunned look on his face as he approached us. Dialy was standing next to him bleating happily at the sight of me.

"Yes it's me in here... Like the dress femke got me?"

I asked to lighten the mood a little. I know he must have worried sick about my well being, but I had no choice then to agree with this... this was all I could do to save them.

"My god! You sure look petty in the dress Es, and how is your new husband? Are you guys getting along a bit?"

He now asked, sounding a bit worried.

"well, were not married yet... I'm getting prepared too the new life and the tasks that come with it by Fer... eeeeehm Femke..."

I said, giving myself a mental slap for almost leaking Feria's secret. Feria herself was smiling at us from behind me as she opened the door for us.

"we better get inside for now Esmeralda, before someone sees us..."

She said looking at Clopé with a Regretful look, probably feeling bad about talking like that about someone who is standing right in front of her.

"Nothing personal mister, but Master Frollo ordered me too keep miss Esmeralda away from you and your friends..."

She said as she took my by arm. I nodded and got with her willingly now, remembering I was already in big trouble for both visiting Quasimodo and falling asleep during the preach. Djali however, didn't liked the way she was touching me, and before I could stop him he had pushed her in her butt hard, causing her to almost topple over and fall down.

"Djali Stop that! Femke is a nice person!"

I said as I grabbed my pet goat by his collar and pulled him away from Femke, before he could attack her again. The goat bleated at me with a stern look, signing he didn't agreed with me this time.

"I know you don't want to see me getting married to that.. **THAT MONSTER**! But…. I don't have a choice.. If I don't do this, you and all the others will be in big trouble….."

I said as I stroke his head and got up, walking back to Femke, who was already waiting for me.

"Esmeralda….."

Clopé quietly said as I followed Femke inside. I didn't looked up, I knew he was either halfway crying ore crying at this moment, and I knew I had no choice then to go threw with this.

"_The fate of the gypsies lies in my hands….. "_

I thought before I closed the door behind me, and got up to the stairs, towards Femke, and my fate…

**And that was the end of Yet another chapter of this story. Sorry it took me so long, but I really had to think over how I wanted to let this chapter and. Plus I have been on vacation for 2 weeks with my family so I hadn't time to update this story. **

**But now school and work starts again I'm sure I will be able too update sooner the next time **

**I'm sorry if there are some spelling and grammar errors in the story, but I'm from the Netherlands, so my English isn't very good, do I try to improve myself by using a translator which is NOT Google translate! **

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING EVERYBODY AND KEEP REVIEUWING! **


End file.
